To Be A True Master part 4
by B. Juster II
Summary: The (long) story of a new pokemon trainer, his quest for a legendary evil that he released, and all his adventures along the way


  
  
  
  
TO BE A TRUE MASTER - THE JOURNEY OF A LIFETIME  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 9. I Abandon My Dream to Chase a Nightmare!  
  
  
  
  
  
Pikachu silently crawled up to sit on Charizard's torso. Sparks flew from Pikachu's cheeks and in an instant, I realized what he was about to do.  
"Pikachu, noooo-"  
"PIIIIIIIKAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
A huge volt of electricity pumped from Pikachu's paws into Charizard's lifeless form, sending my old friend into the air several inches, and diverting half the charge into me. Everything went white, I felt electricity coursing through my system, my hair stood up, and my two pokemon and me glowed.  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see several doctors rush in, just as Pikachu's thundershock ended. Pikachu sat on Charizard, panting. I groaned and coughed out a puff of smoke, glaring at the rodent. "Pikaaachuuu," I began.  
"CHAAAAAAAAARIZARD!!!!"  
The apple in Charizard's palm exploded, Pikachu shrieked, and Charizard's head snapped up. "CHAAAAAR! CHA CHAR CHAR CHAR CHAR CHARIZARD!"  
Charizard fell off the medical table, roraring and jerking as electricity zapped him. "CHARIZ-!" Charizard bounced into the air, almost as if not of his own will, flapped his wings and crashed through the ceiling, flapping into the air with great thrusts of his wings. I watched in total awe as Charizard rocketed into the air, breathing flames and twirling to gain altitude, much like some pokemon league commercials I'd seen.  
I laughed, watching Charizard spiral in the morning air, electricity dancing from his wings, his feet jerking every few seconds.   
The doctors stared into the sky, watching my unusually active pokemon, then looked back at me unsurely. "Uhh, I suppose you'd like an explanation," the younger one said.  
"Well, it's pretty elf-explanatory, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I said, tearing my vision away from my beautiful Charizard.  
"Well, your Charizard tried to use too much energy when it attacked that Ultrareon, so much that its heart was overloaded, and it died, but I guess it needed a little jolt to wake it up, and your Pikachu gave it that thundershock of life!" One of the doctors said with a grin.  
"Pika-chu!" Pikachu stood up from the corner where he had been thrown and made a peace sign with two of his tiny fingers.  
  
Jessie, James and I earned a well-deserved rest that night. And so I conceded defeat. As we sat in the three bed room that night at the eevee hotel, I lay on my bed and wondered out loud about Ultrareon.  
"I don't think he's going to go hide in a mountain or anything," I said quietly.  
"Who?" Jessie and James asked together, looking up from an issue of pokemon weekly. I noticed they were drawing glasses, buck teeth and a mustache on a picture of Ash Ketchum, who was posted as one of the up-and-coming trainers.  
"Ultrareon," I said, turning to face the two and chuckling at their artwork.  
"Oh, well knowing those evil types of pokemon, he should probably be out destroying some city, flying over it, breathing flames and calling out for its people to surrender to the forces of darkness or face annihilation.," James said gloomily.  
"I sometimes wonder where you get dat imagination of yours James," Meowth said, curling up at the foot of my bed.  
Flaaap..... Flapp....   
I sat up, staring at the window, which was open to the warm night air. Wait a minute. It was the end of winter, it shouldn't be warm, in fact it was rather cold a moment ago....  
"SURRENDER, PEOPLES OF EEVEE CITY, SURRENDER YOUR POKEMON TO THE FORCES OF ULTRAREON THE MIGHTY, OR FACE TOTAL ANNIHILATION!"  
Jessie shrieked and ran out the door, James yelled up to the ceiling, something about hating to be right. Meowth screeched and leapt up into the air a moment before a short blast of fire melted the wall facing the street, shooting past me, engulfing Meowth.  
"Ouch," Meowth said, sitting on the floor, looking like a chimney-cat.   
"Charizard, go!" I yelled as a gust of air buffeted the room, blowing Meowth into a closet and sending James flying head over heels out the door. Charizard exited his pokeball, and instantly knew there was trouble.  
Without a moment's hesitation, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and jumped onto Charizard's back, holding tightly on to a long, jagged spike at the back of his neck. What greeted me was like a scene from a sci-fi movie. A huge, shining form with great black wings swept over the small Eevee Village, breathing flames down onto the buildings, setting them alight instantly.   
Ultrareon swept around, sensing our presence, and glared furiously, but somehow the glare seemed more towards Charizard. The two dragon-like pokemon roared and charged each other in the air, oblivious to my howling. Charizard opened his mouth and belched out a mighty blast of fire, which Ultrareon neatly dodged, twirling to come up underneath Charizard and fire an equally formidable blast of water.  
Charizard barely dodged the dangerous water, and, the waterfall came down on a house, dousing the flames. "Clever boy," I said to myself, but I was sure Charizard heard it, even if he wasn't obeying my orders to land.  
Charizard dove down to street level, skimming down the small town center, Ultrareon fuming, or rather, spraying water in his anger followed. In only a minute of tight manuevering, the town's fire problems were ended and Charizard turned to the real fight.   
Twisting violently in the air, Charizard let loose a whopper of a flamethrower, striking Ultrareon's midsection. Ultrareon shrieked and writhed in agony, forced to the ground, where he slammed into the hotel that I had previously occupied. Charizard hastily dropped to the ground, and stood there. All was quiet for a moment, as Charizard seemed to tense up.   
I wisely dismounted and cleared the area, feeling that something was going on with Charizard. The pile of rubble that Ultrareon had crashed into stirred, then the fierce mutant raised its head, uttering a low, menacing snarl. Both pokemon moved simultaneously. A blast of water exploded from Ultrareon's mouth, at the same moment as Charizard crossed his arms, forming a red barrier, which held back the deadly water tide.  
"Ow!" I looked down, and noticed pebbles popping off the ground, exploding in mid-air. The ground began to heat up unbearably. 'Ouching' all the way, I hurriedly rushed to the entrance of the town square, where it wasn't so scorchingly hot.   
The ground around Charizard began to glow a menacing red, and Ultrareon stopped his attack, cocking his head curiously. "CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!"  
The ground absolutely vaporized, disappearing in a moment to make way for a geyser of white-hot lava. Charizard disappeared, his lava swirling around him, pouring into the air, poised to strike. Ultrareon gasped, but that was the last sound.  
The wave of lava crashed down, coating Ultrareon, steaming and hissing as the great griffin animal screamed louder and more horribly than anything I had ever heard. The scream died down to nothing as the lava poured continually over Ultrareon, pooling around him and cooling, layer upon layer of hot rock burying Charizard's opponent.  
After about twenty seconds of a steady lava-fall, the attack stopped, and to my utter astonishment, Charizard was still standing! Or rather flying, since there was a huge hole where he had been standing.   
"YEEEEE HAAAAA!" I yelled, throwing my hat into the air. Charizard tiredly dropped to the ground beside me, an ear-to-ear grin lighting his face. I reached out and shook Charizard's huge claw proudly. "You did great, Charizard, guess we won't be seeing that grumpy old guy again, eh?"  
"Craaaack...."  
No possible way. I gulped, slowly turning around to face the lava-filled crater. Light shone from a small crack in the center of the rock mound.   
"Crack!" "Crack!" "Crack!" "Crack!" "Crack!" "Crack!" "Crack!" "Crack!"   
Bits and pieces of rock began to shoot into the sky, and larger holes appeared, light shining from within.   
"This is not over, Soniq and fire breather!"  
Ultrareon burst from his rock prison, shattering the sturdy stone, hurling it miles away. The former Eevee was obviously in bad condition, with multiple burns, bruises and sores covering his hide. Obviously deciding he could not fight anymore, Ultrareon flapped off into the night at a terrific speed.   
"Stand down, Charizard, you're too weak, and we can't destroy him easily," I said quickly, grabbing onto Charizard's paw before he would of jumped into the air.   
I sighed and looked down, then unhooked my pokedex. "First let's find out what that attack you just used was," I said, forcing a grin.  
"Charizard."  
"Charizard's special attack, Volcanic Meltdown. Some say that Charizard cracks the crust of the earth and brings lava up to use as an attack, others say that this attack comes straight from hell. Trainers be cautious, as this attack is highly dangerous and may kill non-armored pokemon such as Rhyhorn, Nidoking and Golem. Additional note: It is said that when Charizard learns Volcanic Meltdown, a rare occurence, then he may evolve into the PokeGod Charcloy upon contact with a Fire Stone."  
"Wow," I said, not really believing this and dismissing it quickly.  
"Any information on Ultrareon for us?" I asked hopefully.  
The pokedex was silent for a moment, then chirped. "Ultrareon, the evolved form of Eevee. Only twice in history has this deadly combination been attempted. The first time resulted in the instant death of the Eevee, who was not strong enough to contain the power. The second incident was a success, but the Pokemon turned on its trainer, then disappeared, a most evil and powerful pokemon. The only way that Ultrareon can be defeated is to be restored to normal, which means retrieving the three original evolution stones and touching Ultrareon, pulling back the powers, and possibly killing the eevee. TRAINERS BEWARE: Ultrareon is HIGHLY hostile, and drains energy from its victims, growing as it does. Ultrareon also has the ability to form plans and think rationally, and the last Ultrareon attempted to start a Pokemon revolt."  
I groaned, thinking suddenly of when I had evolved Eevee. The three stones had glowed and shot off into the sky, to parts unknown. (Sorry I forgot to mention this in part 3, I forgot!)  
I wasn't the only one groaning, I heard more moans and groans nearby the smoking crater where a small yet proud hotel had once stood. Sighing and shaking my head, I ran over to find my partners. Jessie and James stepped out from behind a nearby pokemart, but Meowth was nowhere to be seen.  
"MMMMEEEWOOWWWFFF!" I looked down, and saw a bit of mangy fur under my foot. I quickly jumped away, then bent down and peeled Meowth off the ground, holding the dazed cat up and dusting him off as best I could.   
"Meeeeeeowth! That was a deliberate attempt at my life!" Meowth hissed, swinging his claws at me and twirling as I effortlessly held him a foot away from me. I chuckled and dropped the furious cat down so he could scamper over to jump into James's arms.  
Jessie and James walked out to the burned out town center, looking dirty, covered with ashes and bruised in several places. "What do we do now?" James asked, looking in shock at the large crater where Charizard's Volcanin Meltdown attack had hit.  
"Well," I said, turning and looking up at the moon grimly. "We HAVE GOT to find those three stones, or the world is going to be in big trouble. Ultrareon's up to something, he was demanding the trainers's pokemon and he's going to hurt a lot of people to get them."  
"How are we ever going to find those three stones in all of Pokemon Island?" Jessie asked, staring at me like I was insane.  
"Well," I said, turning back to the two teenagers. "I've heard that there's a pokemon collector and studier near Cerulean City, he might be able to help us."  
Jessie and James sighed. "This is going to be a long journey to trek across Pokemon Island," I said, turning deadly serious. "And it's going to be dangerous fighting Ultrareon."  
"I know what you're going to say, Jack," James said with a growl. "And I resent it, of course we're with you, all three of us, right guys?" He said, nudging Jessie and Meowth, who were already about to protest.  
Jessie suddenly smirked and struck a defiant pose, producing two pokeballs. "Never let it be said that Jessie ran from a challenge and a tough fight!"  
"Yeah, and da same goes for da Meowth cat, Meeeeeowth!" Meowth said, hopping up onto James's head and producing his sharp claws.  
"Then we're commited to this, the greatest Pokemon Adventure, and if all turns out well, we may just end up in the history books!" I said, adjusting my backpack and twirling my hat to face backwards. "Let's do it!"  
***********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Part 10. The New Journey Begins  
  
  
  
  
After leaving a message with a quick explanation of current events on Professor Oak's answering machine the next morning, Jessie, James, Meowth and I left the smoldering Eevee City behind us, our hearts and hopes high, our pokemon pumped up (our bike tires too), and wallets of enough money to supply our journey from beginning to end. While four of my pokemon slept in their pokeballs, Pikachu and Charizard remained out. Pikachu rode in my backpack, looking around happily, while Charizard flew above us, scanning the sprawling countryside all the way up to the foot of Mt. Moon.  
Even though we were almost a mile away from its origin, all six of us heard the shriek, and Charizard saw its origin.   
"Chaaar! Charizard Chara char, izard, zard zard Charizard!" Charizard growled as he swooped down beside me. I skidded to an abrupt halt, diving off my bicycle and letting it crash off down the road. "Let's kick it!" I yelled, leaping onto Charizard's back and holding on tightly as he leaped effortlesly into the air.   
"Kachu!" Pikachu squealed, disappearing into my backpack and zipping it up in one fluid motion.  
In a clearing near the small cave entrance to Mt. Moon, stood two figures, and a smaller animal, probably some kind of pokemon.   
Charizard and I dove past, creating a large gust of wind. As we passed, I could see that one of the people was a girl about my age, who had her hands up and was laying several pokeballs on the ground. The other man was dressed in a black uniform, his pokemon was a Muk, who was obviously ready to strike the girl.   
"Flamethrower at the Muk and black dressed guy," I yelled to Charizard over the roaring of wind.  
"Chaaaaaaaaar!"  
Charizard twirled in mid-flight and howled in, issuing a long burst of flames, engulfing the pokemon and its black-clad master.   
"Let's get down!" I said, preparing to dismount Charizard.   
As soon as Charizard hit ground, I jumped off, running over to the girl.   
"Muk return, Voltorb go, self-destruct!"  
I was caught off-gaurd, and the last thing I saw was a ball-shaped pokemon, then a bright flash.  
  
"Ohhhh," I moaned as I began to wake up. At least, I think I moaned, in my present condition, feeling bruised all over and with a massive headache, I could barely comprehend anything.   
"Do you need anything?" Asked a voice beside me.  
I slowly opened my eyes, to stare directly into the two most gorgeous dark green eyes I had ever seen. I gulped, realizing that those eyes belonged to a girl, and after I had turned my head around for a few embarassing moments, I deduced a very beautiful girl. I felt fine, but I was comfrtable with her cradling my head in her lap, so I moaned again and closed my eyes, trying to think clearly.  
When I opened my eyes again, the brown-haired girl was smiling down at me nervously. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, then silently unscrewed a canteen, preparing to feed me like I was an invalid. This was too much, and I rolled over, out of her embrace, instantly regretting it as waves of un-controllable pain wracked my head.  
The girl was understanding and said and did nothing while I held my head, wincing as the pain began to subside. I finally sighed and rubbed my head, dropping to a kneeling position facing the pretty girl who I assumed was the one I had saved.  
After another moment of silence, she spoke. "Hi, I'm Lark," she said with a heart-melting grin. "And you are?"  
I was still trying to not faint from Lark's gorgeous smile. I had lived a secluded life and seen very few girls, and boy was she a knockout, even if she was the first cute girl I had ever seen. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. Without moving any other part of my body, I opened my jacket with one hand and pointed to my Pokemon Trainers license.   
She smiled. "So, you're Jack Soniq?"  
I nodded vigorously. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "Oh, you're sooo cute!" she squealed, reaching over to me. I turned a bright red, and was about to say something when she plucked Pikachu from my backpack, holding him up in front of her face and babbling on about how cute he was. Pikachu seemed to enjoy the attention and awved his tiny arms in the air, pika'ing modestly.   
I stood up and looked around for Charizard. A moment later, the red dragon, who had been flying lookout dropped into the clearing, thumping over to me. Lark looked surprised and stood still for a moment. "That is one BIG Charizard," she said, looking over at me.  
I smirked proudly and Charizard did the same, standing up to his full, imposing ten feet above Lark. Lark quickly set down Pikachu, then took Charizard's large claw and shook it. "Thanks, Charizard, you saved my last pokemon," she said with a grateful smile.  
"Char, Charizard," he said gruffly, then made a quick leap to land behind me protectively.   
"So, what happened?" I asked her, motioning around the blackened clearing.   
"Oh," she said after a moment of staring at Charizard. "That was some Team Rocket person, he tried to steal my Pokemon, and he would of gotten away with all of 'em if you hadn't helped me, so I still have one, thank you."  
"Team Rocket?" I heard behind me. I turned, and Jessie and James were standing at the edge of the clearing, looking a little worried.   
"Yeah, why?" Lark asked.  
"No reason," my two traveling companions said simultaneously.   
"Shouldn't we go?" Jessie asked.  
"It's a good time to go," James said quickly with a nod.  
"Let's go," Meowth demanded, hopping up on James's shoulder.  
"Gotta get going while the good going is to be gotten," all three said cheerfully, straightening their clothes and plowing back through the trees to the main road.  
"I know I must be getting annoying, but I have a favor to ask," Lark said, gathering up her backpack from beside a tree. She walked up close to me and I was mesmerized by her dark green eyes. "Could I possibly accompany you guys through Mount Moon? I only have one pokemon and he got really beaten up in that battle."  
"I... I... G-guess so," I stammered, turning redder. Behind me, Charizard growled, and I heard the sound of claws clicking.  
  
Jessie and James grumpily agreed to Lark coming along with us, and Charizard was outright angry, he disappeared into his pokeball and wouldn't come out for the full twenty minutes it took us to reach the cave entrance to Mount Moon.   
As I dismounted my bike and pulled out a flashlight, I heard a chorus of cheerful squeals in some bushes beside the cave. All of us heard the animal laughter, and stiffened as it came closer. Jessie and James fingered their pokeballs, and I did the same. "Eevees," Lark said, and a moment later, the group of Eevees burst from the bushes, running playfully across the clearing.  
"Pikachu, go!" I yelled, in an instant realizing I needed another Eevee. "Pi-kachu!" Pikachu cried, leaping from my backpack and standing in front of the Eevees, laws spread, cheeks sparking.  
"Eeeeeeveee!" the threatened pokemon squealed, scattering. I looked over at Lark and got an idea.  
"Pikachu, thunderbolt on two of 'em!" I yelled, and prepared my pokeballs.   
"PIKAAAAAACHUUUUU!" Electricity danced over the two Eevees, and they collapsed. Pikachu made a peace sign with two of his fingers and gave a cute 'Pi-ka-chu!'  
"Eeeeveeee!" A whirlwind of sand buffeted me and Pikachu, and the tiny electric mouse squeaked, rubbing his eyes. One of the Eevee's looked angry. WHAM! The eevee slammed into Pikachu, sending my Pokemon flying. As Pikachu tried to get up, the eevee tackled again, sending him rolling head over heels against a tree.  
"Pikachu, swift!" I yelled desperately as the Eevee made a Quick Attack. Stars exploded from my weak Pikachu, but his fast-thrown attack missed, hitting the unfortunate trio of Jessie, James and Meowth.  
In a sudden burst of strength, Pikachu dove away from the oncoming eevee. That was all it took, as the eevee plowed into the tree in a head-on collision, dropping like a snorlax thrown from an airplane.  
I looked over at Lark to make sure she was watching, then flipped a pokeball up into my hand from my sleeve. My hat spun to the side, and I hurled the pokeball straight and true, followed by another one at the pre-fainted one.  
Both pokeballs barely quivered, then remained still.  
Pumping my hand into the air, I twirled my hat to face fully backwards. "Yes! I caught eevee! And another one!"  
Lark frowned and picked up the two pokeballs. "But why'd you catch two?"  
I grinned and took one of the pokeballs from her. "Here, you can keep that one, it'll be a good new pokemon."  
"Thanks," she said, looking startled. I cleared my throat and quickly turned to Jessie and James. The two teenagers were picking yellow stars from their backpacks and clothes, wincing and ouching.  
"Well, um we'd better go," I said, tucking eevee's pokeball into my backpack and recalling pikachu to my backpack.  
"Ooh! ohh!" James hooted, pulling out one of his pokeballs and a clear thunderstone.  
"We never got to evolve our eevees!" Jessie finishes, pulling out her pokeball and evolution stone.  
"Okay," I said, "then I guess we'll all evolve our pokemon together, Lark, what stone do you want?"  
Fire, I guess," she said, and I tossed her the red stone.  
I had hardly turned around before Jessie and James had evolved their Eevees into beautiful specimens of Jolteons. I heard another zip, and Lark had a Flareon before I could turn around. "Just once I would like to see an Eevee evolve!" I howled angrily, glaring around at my three companions.  
"Then just evolve yours," Lark said with a small smile.  
I sniffed. "I'm going to evolve mine," I said, pretending not to hear Lark.   
"Eevee, come out!" I yelled, opening the pokeball. Eevee formed himself infront of us, looking still a little startled from his recent run of events. I fished the last fire-stone from my evolution stone pouch, and prepared to touch Eevee with it.  
"ZZZZIP!" I yelled, startled as Charizard's pokeball quivered on my belt, then released its pokemon. Charizard appeared, and, before I could stop him, he swung at me with his wing, not hitting me, but sending the fire-stone flying with a well-aimed strike. We all watched, but I yelled furiously as my Charizard caught the stone in his mouth, then suddenly swallowed it, smirking at me as if he were getting revenge for me having let Lark accompany us.  
"CHARIZARD!StupidrottennogoodpieceoftrashfromagringycitysewerformedbyyearsofgeneticexperimentsresultingintheinevitablestupidspecimenofcharmandersuchasIamswearingatrightnow...."  
Jessie and James were rolling laughter as I jumped up and down in front of Charizard, throwing out every insult I could possibly come up with. Charizard stood smirking, and Lark was leaning against a wall laughing uncontrollably.  
As my swearing wound down, I noticed all was quiet. Jessie, James and Lark were staring at Charizard, who had a look of surprised pain on his face.  
"Char?"  
"Huh?" I echoed Charizard's cry.  
Suddenly, Charizard let loose a breath of flames, sending me tumbling over to lean against the cave wall beside Lark. Charizard began to glow, as if evolving. As his form was totally encased in white light, I began to notice the form changing. First, he grew to almost 35 feet high, which was unheard of for any existing pokemon. Jessie, James, Lark and I watched in horror as he shot up to the sky, and other changes began. His wings folded in on his body, then exploded outwards, flapping in their immense size. Small spikes grew along my pokemon's tail, and it lashed in the air, where he was perched several dozen feet up the mountain's face.  
The evolution glowing surrounding Charizard faded, and he stood, looking dazed and weakened. Then I noticed the most impressive change. Charizard was COMPLETELY BLACK. Except for two red stripes that surrounded his eyes and ran around his forehead, he was colored black from head to toe to wingtip.  
"Sweet Mother of Chaos," I murmured, looking straight above me where Charizard towered.   
Beside me, Lark gulped then pulled out my Pokedex, pointing it up at the monstrous pokemon.  
"Charcloy. This POKEGOD has only been seen three times in history, when it is said that the ghost of an unknown pokemon possessed a Charizard, causing it to evolve. Since then, this pokemon has appeared from its descendant's offspring once every 80 years. This pokemon is also said to be the only rival for the Ultrareon. It is a legend that Charcloy will evolve into the most powerful pokemon on earth, Charclops, but there is no evidence to support this. This Charcloy's attacks: Volcanic Meltdown, Spit-fire, Burning Tackle, Tail Smash, Flaming Geyser, Sonic Meltdown, Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Ember, Mega Punch, Dig, Fly, Slash, Reflect, Thundershock...."   
"Okay, okay, I get it," I said, flipping Pokedex closed and attaching it back to my belt. Standing up, I helped Lark up, then backed away from the wall to take a good look at my new Charcloy. "Well, umm, Charcloy return," I said, holding up his pokeball. Charcloy sighed and disappeared in a flash of red light.   
I heard a knocking, like stones or sticks rattling. When I turned, all I saw were Jessie and James, who stood, hugging each other, teeth and knees chattering. Their powerful Jolteons had long-since evaporated into their pokeballs in terror, leaving their masters stunned in terror. I laughed, then let eevee out again, yes the little coward had also gone back into his pokeball.  
"Well," I said, grinning at Lark. "I need to add a water pokemon to my team, so here goes! Vaporeon, I choose you!" I said, and touched Eevee with a blue water stone. After a short white glow, I had my first water pokemon, which I knew would come in useful someday.  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
Part 11.The Hard Road to Cerulean!  
  
  
  
  
  
Realizing we couldn't take our bikes with us through Mount Moon, Jessie, James and I returned our mountain bikes sadly, but realized they would be just a big hassle going through caves and rocky roads.  
In spite of how much people had complained about it, Mt Moon was no trouble at all. It took us all day, but with Lark's Flareon lighting the way, it was a snap. Both me and Lark caught Zubat's, and James caught a geodude. Poor Jessie had to watch us all catch Pokemon. She tried, but her proud Lickitung and Arbok lost to a Zubat and Geodude.  
"Yes! Light! Oooh we love the light!" Jessie and James ran ecstatically out the doorway at sunset, jumping up and down and running in circles. Me and Lark lagged behind as she recalled her Flareon. I was exhausted, as Pikachu had spent the entire trip on my shoulder. I turned sadly to Lark, remembering that she was only to stay with us through Mount Moon.  
She had taken Pikachu from my shoulder and was playing with it ahead of me, holding an apple just out of its reach before finally giving in and letting the annoyed rodent have it when I got there.   
"Why don't you ever pay much attention to Pikachu?" Lark asked, falling into step beside me.  
I shrugged. "Well, electricity isn't my favorite type. Got nothin' against him, but fire's my way to go."  
She grinned and leaned against me playfully. "But he's so cuuuute! He's so starved for attention, he came to me!"  
"Maybe someday I'll train him up," I said, looking at pikachu, who was skipping ahead of us happily. "And I owe Charcloy's life to him, so he deserves someone who'll like him more."  
Lark opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped and ran ahead to where James and Jessie had already made a fire a little way into the forest that surrounded the exit of Mount Moon.   
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for any mistakes I may have made in here, or anything that doesna angree with the first three parts, but I'm a bit short-minded, and forget things easily. PLEASE send any feedback to brenndon_juster@hotmail.com as it is greatly appreciated, and I'll answer your message promptly. 


End file.
